Episode List
For Telegoons and other TV shows, see the TV Episode List. Series 1 (1951) No names were given to these episodes. 01: No Title 02: No Title 03: No Title 04: No Title 05: No Title 06: No Title 07: No Title 08: No Title 09: No Title 10: No Title 11: No Title 12: No Title 13: No Title 14: No Title 15: No Title 16: No Title 17: No Title Special: Cinderella Series 2 (1952) 01: No Title 02: No Title 03: No Title 04: No Title 05: No Title 06: No Title 07: No Title 08: Her 09: No Title 10: No Title 11: No Title 12: No Title 13: No Title 14: No Title 15: No Title 16: No Title 17: No Title 18: No Title 19: No Title 20: No Title 21: No Title 22: No Title 23: No Title 24: No Title 25: No Title Series 3 (1952-53) 01: Fred of the Islands 02: The Egg of the Great Auk 03: I Was a Male Fan Dancer 04: The Saga of HMS Aldgate 05: The Expedition for Toothpaste 06: The Archers 07: Robin Hood 08: Where Does Santa Claus Go in the Summer? 09: The Navy, Army, and Air Force 10: The British Way of Life 11: A Survey of Britain 12: Flint of the Flying Squad 13: Seaside Resorts in Winter 14: The Tragedy of Oxley Tower 15: The Story of Civilization 16: The Search for the Bearded Vulture 17: The Mystery of the Monkey's Paw 18: The Mystery of the Cow on the Hill 19: Where Do Socks Come From? 20: The Man Who Never Was 21: The Building of the Suez Canal 22: The De Goonlies 23: The Conquest of Space 24: The Ascent of Mount Everest 25: The Story of the Plymouth Hoe Armada Special: Coronation Edition Series 4 (1953-54) 01: The Dreaded Piano Clubber 02: The Man Who Tried to Destroy London's Monuments 03: The Ghastly Experiments of Dr. Hans Eidelburger 04: The Building of Britain's First Atomic Cannon 05: The Gibraltar Story 06: Through the Sound Barrier in an Airing Cupboard 07: The First Albert Memorial to the Moon 08: The Missing Bureaucrat 09: Operation Bagpipes 10: The Flying Saucer Mystery 11: The Spanish Armada 12: The British Way 13: The Giant Bombardon 14: Ten Thousand Fathoms Down in a Wardrobe 15: The Missing Prime Minister 16: Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Crun 17: The Mummified Priest 18: The History of Communications 19: The Kippered Herring Gang 20: The Toothpaste Expedition 21: The Vanishing Room 22: The Great Ink Drought of 1902 23: The Greatest Mountain in the World 24: The Collapse of the British Railway Sandwich System 25: The Silent Bugler 26: Western Story 27: The Saga of the Internal Mountain 28: The Invisible Acrobat 29: The Great Bank of England Robbery 30: The Siege of Fort Night Special: Archie in Goonland Special: The Starlings Special: Short insert in 'Christmas Crackers' Series 5 (1954-55) 01: The Whistling Spy Enigma 02: The Lost Gold Mine (of Charlotte) 03: The Dreaded Batter Pudding Hurler of Bexhill-on-Sea 04: The Phantom Head Shaver 05: The Affair of the Lone Banana 06: The Canal 07: Lurgi Strikes Britain 08: The Mystery of the Marie Celeste (Solved) 09: The Last Tram (from Clapham) 10: The Booted Gorilla 11: The Spanish Suitcase 12: Dishonoured 13: Forog 14: Ye Bandit of Sherwood Forest 15: 1985 16: The Case of the Missing Heir 17: The China Story 18: Under Two Floorboards 19: The Missing Scroll 20: 1985 21: The Sinking of Westminster Pier 22: The Fireball of Milton Street 23: The Six Ingots of Leadenhall Street 24: The Yehti 25: The White Box of Great Bardfield 26: The End, or Confessions of a Secret Senna-Pod Drinker Series 6 (1955-56) 01: The Man Who Won the War 02: The Secret Escritoire 03: The Lost Emperor 04: Napoleon's Piano 05: The Case of the Missing CD Plates 06: Rommel's Treasure 07: Foiled by President Fred 08: Shangri-La Again! 09: The International Christmas Pudding 10: The Pevensey Bay Disaster 11: The Sale of Manhattan 12: The Terrible Revenge of Fred Fu-Manchu 13: The Lost Year 14: The Greenslade Story 15: The Hastings Flyer - Robbed 16: The Mighty Wurlitzer 17: The International Christmas Pudding 18: Tales of Montmartre 19: The Jet-Propelled Guided NAAFI 20: The House of Teeth 21: Tales of Old Dartmoor 22: The Choking Horror 23: The Great Tuscan Salami Scandal 24: The Treasure of Loch Lomond 25: The Fear of Wages 26: Scradje 27: The Man Who Never Was Special: The Goons Hit Wales Special: The Missing Christmas Parcel - Post Early for Christmas Special: The China Story Series 7 (1956-57) 01: The Nasty Affair at the Burami Oasis 02: Drums Along the Mersey 03: The Nadger Plague 04: The MacReekie Rising of '74 05: The Spectre of Tintagel 06: The Sleeping Prince 07: The Great Bank Robbery 08: Personal Narrative 09: The Mystery of the Fake Neddie Seagoons 10: What's My Line? 11: The Telephone 12: The Flea 13: Six Charlies in Search of an Author 14: Emperor of the Universe 15: Wings Over Dagenham 16: The Rent Collectors 17: Shifting Sands 18: The Moon Show 19: The Mysterious Punch-up-the-Conker 20: Round the World in Eighty Days 21: Insurance, the White Man's Burden 22: The Africa Ship Canal 23: Ill Met by Goonlight 24: The Missing Boa Constrictor 25: The Histories of Pliny the Elder Special: The Reason Why Special: Robin Hood Special: Operation Christmas Duff Series 8 (1957-58) 01: Spon 02: The Junk Affair 03: The Burning Embassy 04: The Great Regent's Park Swim 05: The Treasure in the Tower 06: The Space Age 07: The Red Fort 08: The Missing Battleship 09: The Policy 10: King Solomon's Mines 11: The Stolen Postman 12: The Great British Revolution 13: The Plasticine Man 14: African Incident 15: The Thing on the Mountain 16: The String Robberies 17: The Moriarty Murder Mystery 18: The Curse of Frankenstein 19: The White Neddie Trade 20: Ten Snowballs That Shook the World 21: The Man Who Never Was 22: World War I 23: The Spon Plague 24: Tiddlywinks 25: The Evils of Bushey Spon 26: The Great Statue Debate Vintage Goons (1957-58) 01: The Mummified Priest 02: The Greatest Mountain in the World 03: The Missing Ten Downing Street 04: The Giant Bombardon 05: The Kippered Herring Gang 06: The Vanishing Room 07: The Ink Shortage 08: The Collapse of the British Railway Sandwich System 09: The Saga of the Internal Mountain 10: The Silent Bugler 11: The Great Bank of England Robbery 12: The Dreaded Piano Clubber 13: The Siege of Fort Night 14: The First Albert Memorial to the Moon Series 9 (1958-59) 01: The Sahara Desert Statue 02: I Was Monty's Treble 03: The £1,000,000 Penny 04: The Pam's Paper Insurance Policy 05: The Mountain Eaters 06: The Childe Harolde Rewarde 07: The Seagoon Memoirs 08: Queen Anne's Rain 09: The Battle of Spion Kop 10: Ned's Atomic Dustbin 11: Who Is Pink Oboe? 12: The Call of the West 13: Dishonoured - Again 14: The Scarlet Capsule 15: The Tay Bridge 16: The Gold Plate Robbery 17: The £50 Cure Series 10 (1959-60) 01: A Christmas Carol 02: Tales of Men's Shirts 03: The Chinese Legs 04: Robin's Post 05: The Silver Doubloons 06: The Last Smoking Seagoon Special (1972) The Last Goon Show Of All Special (2001) Goon Again